


Tell Me Your Wish

by mochi



Series: Koi Fish [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-22
Updated: 2011-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochi/pseuds/mochi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recently graduated from high school, Jared and Chad head out to crash some sweet grad parties. However, Jared doesn't expect to make friends with the boy with the freckles and aviators by the koi pond at party. Sometimes you judge people by what's presented in front of you. Jared learns that sometimes you can't expect love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me Your Wish

**Author's Note:**

> First installment of the Koi Fish series, following Jared/Jensen during their first year of college, juggling a long-distance relationship.
> 
> Obviously fake. :)

Tell Me Your Wish (Part 1 of the Koi Fish series)

Jared Padalecki shifted around nervously. It was late May and he was finally done with high school. A few of his buddies had picked him up for graduation party hopping, something that everyone in the district of small schools did. Usually he jumped at the chance to crash some parties. He was one of the most popular kids in the school, always great in both athletics and drama. But high school was over and he couldn’t wait to head out to college, already planning on attending a university four hours away.

Chad was the one who brought Jared to all of the grad parties, but managed to disappear the quickest. He usually found a cute girl or good food being served. The party was full of other students, some he recognized, but most he didn’t. Parents and other various family members were mingling with the younger crowd. A handful of kids were from the town ten minutes north of Jared. He recognized them from sporting events and the local Quiz Bowl and assumed that’s how they knew Chad.

With no one to talk to and no Chad in sight, Jared gathered up his long legs and found the refreshments. No one seemed bothered to question him, which was a relief to Jared. He had no idea whose party he was at, but judging by the size of the house, they had money. And a lot of friends. Jared shook his head and grabbed a can of Coke and made himself a hamburger.

The free food was always a great bonus. Some parties had Chex Mix placed out in plastic bowls. Some had plates of cheese and meat out. Some had none. The better ones had beer and lacked adults, though, but Jared and Chad hadn’t been lucky enough to crash one yet.

Jared really didn’t want to try and strike up a conversation. It was nice outside and he decided to slip out of the back door and to the patio. The family had a huge picnic table out under a huge umbrella. The back yard was left open, stretching out to a small pond. Figuring that Chad would call him later, Jared started to head out. There were enough people bursting around that no one noticed. With a sigh, Jared slowly walked out to the pond, eyes on a large cottonwood that looked too inviting in the sun.

After eating half his hamburger in silence, Jared picked the rest of the bun off and flicked it into the water. The pond was filled with enormous koi fish and they swam around anxiously. “Funny how such ugly fish can look pretty with some color,” Jared said, studying the mindlessly gulping fish.

“Didn’t know someone was such a critic when it came to fish,” said a low voice behind Jared. “Although I kinda agree with what you said. But koi are more than just pretty colored carp.”

Jared turned around quickly. He didn’t even hear someone following him. The other person looked no older than Jared. He was wearing ill-fitted dress slacks that made the bowing in his legs more pronounced and a neatly pressed white shirt, sleeves rolled up on both arms. He was shorter than Jared, but that didn’t seem to be anything new once he shot up. The boy had on a pair of aviator sunglasses, but Jared could still see a heavy dusting of freckles on his cheeks and imagined they covered the boy’s nose, too. His hair was dirty blond – almost ginger – and spiked up and arranged lazily. Jared was instantly smitten. There was something about the other boy that drew him in and Jared had no idea what it was.

“I guess so,” Jared said, quickly recovering. “I didn’t even hear you sneak up on me, dude.”

The boy shrugged. “Sorry about that. I didn’t mean to startle you. The party was just getting boring and I saw you over here and decided to investigate.”

Jared let out a roar of laughter. “No worries! I swear I don’t always talk to fish. Sometimes I’m kinda normal. But yeah, that party was pretty stiff. To be honest, I don’t even know the guy. My friend just brought me along, but abandoned me as soon as he saw a chick with a short enough skirt.” He snorted.

“A lot of people don’t know him,” the boy said thoughtfully, almost sounding a little somber. “So you’re not alone here.”

“Weird. Look how loaded the dude is! You’d think he would have a billion friends all lined up,” Jared said, looking around at the property. “But whatever. Since there are a lot of people here, I doubt he’ll notice me and kick me out. I mean, I wouldn’t mind leaving, but I don’t want to start trouble.”

“Don’t you ever think that rich kids are lonely sometimes, too?”

Jared blinked. “I guess I never thought about that.”

The boy smiled. “Thought so. See, even the rich kids are just plain ol’ ugly carp at the end of the day.”

“Alright, I guess I can look past the shiny colors once in awhile.” Jared lifted an eyebrow. “And I’m gonna be honest with you. This has been the strangest conversation I’ve had in a long time. My name’s Jared. What’s yours?”

“Jensen. And I hope that it was also very stimulating, too. Made you think, huh?” Jensen’s nose crinkled when his smile widened. “So you’re crashing some grad party and you don’t know anyone here? I’m pretty sure there won’t be any booze, either.”

Jared snorted. “Well, I know Chad. And I think Chad knows the guy. Or maybe he doesn’t. I had a bunch of people crashing my party, though. It’s kind of something everyone does. But I went to a small ass high school. Graduating class was something like 75 or something like that.”

“Wow, no kidding. And judging by your harsh words with the koi, I’m gonna assume it was a small town, right?” Jensen stuffed his hands into his pockets. “So you headed to college this fall?”

Jared was amazed at how easily their conversation was going. It was like he’d known Jensen for years and they were just catching up. “Yeah. I’m going to Iowa. I tell my family that I’m thinking about doing something in business, but I’m really going for the acting classes. What about you?”

“Creighton,” Jensen replied. “Nothing really interesting. I’m just going to go to school for the rest of my life and eventually become a doctor. But it’ll be worth it in the end.”

Jared smiled at Jensen. “Well, you’re good at sneaking up on people. I think that’ll come in handy when you’re a doctor.”

Jensen let out a soft laugh and there was a moment of silence between them. He took off his dark glasses, presenting Jared with intense green eyes. There was something about the other boy that drew Jensen in. He normally didn’t socialize with strangers, but Jared’s dimples were so inviting.

“Well, we’ll see,” Jensen said at last, reaching to put his sunglasses on, feeling a little embarrassed for staring at Jared.

However, Jared was having none of that. He reached out and stilled Jensen’s hand. “You have really pretty eyes,” he said, grinning crookedly. He didn’t seem to care that he was pushing the boundaries of a friendly conversation between strangers.

“Thanks,” mumbled Jensen, a blush coming to camp out on his cheeks.

There was another beat of silence, but then Jared moved closer to Jensen and took his hand, giving it a tight squeeze. “I normally don’t do this,” Jared said, licking his lips, “but you… I can’t just walk away from you. I like you,” he declared.

If possible, Jensen blushed even more. “You don’t know me,” he protested, but didn’t pull his hand away from Jared’s.

“So?” Jared lifted an eyebrow. “We can get to know each other.”

“I guess so,” Jensen said, his breathing a little shallow and uneven. “I don’t know why you’d want to get to know me. I’m no one special.”

Jared scoffed. “Says you. But I happen to think you’re pretty damn special. I didn’t even need to know you longer than ten minutes to decide that.”

Jensen sucked in a deep breath. “I’ve never met anyone like you,” he admitted shyly. Jared was like a cyclone, sucking him into a world he didn’t know existed.

Jared gave Jensen’s hand a squeeze, loving how the other boy’s hand seemed to fit into his perfectly. “I hope that’s a good thing.”

Suddenly a woman’s voice rang out. _Jensen! Get back here! You have guests to greet!_

“I have to go,” Jensen rushed out, pulling his hand free. It felt oddly cold in the May warmth, naked without Jared’s enormous hand covering his.

“Wait, this is your party?” Jared asked, bewildered.

Jensen was blushing again. “Yeah, it is. Listen, I know that you, um, didn’t come here for any real reason, but maybe you’d like to stay a little later? I gotta say hello to some family and then I think I can sneak off.” Jensen looked embarrassed, but there was a gleam of hope in his eyes.

“Of course,” Jared replied, still trying to wrap his mind around everything. He thought back to their conversation and how Jared was blatantly rude to Jensen without realizing it. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to insult you or anything with all that crap I was saying earlier.”

“Don’t apologize to me,” Jensen insisted. “Just apologize to the poor koi.”

There was another call of Jensen’s name, this time sounding irritated.

“I’ll wait here,” Jared promised, “but you should probably head over and see who is here.” He flashed the other boy a full smile, dimples going on overdrive.

Jensen nodded and finally put his sunglasses back on before quickly heading back over to the house.

Jared plopped down underneath the tree and shook his head. He couldn’t believe that it was Jensen’s party he crashed and critiqued. It was now obvious that Jensen was uncomfortable with the amount of money his family seemed to have. And despite that, it also seemed like Jensen didn’t have all the friends that Jared assumed he had. A pang of sadness hit Jared and he wondered how many other people judged Jensen by material things. Despite not knowing him very long, Jared already knew what Jensen was like. He was smart, witty, and lonely. Jared could see it in Jensen’s beautiful green eyes.

Jared lost track of time, too busy thinking about Jensen and how fucking adorable his blushing cheeks were. Or how his freckles were just _asking_ Jared to count them out. With his tongue.

Twenty minutes later, Jared jerked up and looked over to his side where Jensen seemed to materialize out of nowhere. “Man, you really are sneaky.” Jensen wasn’t wearing his sunglasses, allowing Jared to see his gorgeous green eyes again.

“Sorry,” Jensen said instantly, biting his lip. “I was hoping that you’d still be here. It took me longer than I thought to escape.”

Jared reached over and took Jensen’s hand again, pulling it to his face where he planted a kiss. “I don’t have anywhere I’d rather be than waiting for you.”

“Even if you don’t like my koi fish?” Jensen smiled, not quite sure how to react to Jared’s open displays of affection. Still, his fingers curled around Jared’s large hand. He was instantly addicted to how easy it was to let Jared take control.

“I can live with the fish,” responded Jared, bumping his shoulder against Jensen’s. His expression quickly turned quite solemn, holding Jensen’s gaze. “But I want you to know that you’re more than just some pretty carp. I really like you, Jensen. Call me foolish, but I think we have something here.”

Jensen felt his breath catch in his throat. He never expected to find a connection like what he seemed to have with Jared. It scared him. He felt oddly vulnerable. Naked. “You’re not foolish,” he choked out. “I just…”

“I know. It’s crazy, huh?” Jared let out a soft laugh, squeezing Jensen’s hand. “So tell me you’re single. And that you’d go out with me.”

Jensen let out a soft laugh. “Well, I think it’s a little late to be asking if I’m with someone. But yeah. I’d like to go out with you, Jared. Very much.”

Jared slipped his long arm around Jensen’s waist and pulled him close, not worried about anything else in the world. “Good. I was hopin’ you’d say that.”

He could hear how uneven Jensen’s breathing was, like he was scared that Jared was going to laugh in his face. He was serious. He’d crashed the party hoping for some free food and entertainment, but instead found himself with Jensen, someone too intriguing to just let go. “It’s gonna be fine. You’ll see. We’ll go to that big arcade and play laser tag.”

That brought a laugh bubbling out of Jensen’s mouth. “Okay. Thanks for giving me a chance, Jared,” he said lowly, shifting his gaze to the grass.

Without thinking, Jared reached out and tipped Jensen’s chin up. He pressed his lips to Jensen’s gently; getting the vibe that Jensen wasn’t as experienced as he was. Jared’s hand cupped Jensen’s hip, wanting him even closer. He couldn’t help himself when it came to Jensen.

Jensen only stiffened slightly and was quickly kissing back clumsily, fingers finding themselves curling into the hem of Jared’s shirt. His first real kiss. Jared’s hand felt like it was on fire, burning through his clothes and scorching his hip. Jensen had never felt anything like this before. He wanted Jared to --

 _Jensen Ross!_

Jensen’s lips quipped into a slight nervous smile. “Wanna meet my Mom?”

Jared let out a low chuckle and licked his lips. “Of course I do. Just don’t let her know I crashed your party. Bad first impression, y’know?”

The only had a few months before they had to leave for college, but Jared didn’t care. They had plenty of time to get to know each other better. Jared was going to make sure of it.

**

If you’re interested in seeing this series continued, please let me know! There will (obviously) be sex in future installments. :P


End file.
